My Angel, my Light
by NotaPunk
Summary: Warning; Not only is this story a lemon but it's also a gender bended one! Gaara had broken up with her bopyfriend Hansuke a year ago, so why is she under him now? Paring Male!Hinata/FEM!Gaara


My Angel

There are many differences between duty and love. Just as there was between Matt, my duty and Hansuke, my love.

Matt was a business man, about to take over his families business, Hansuke was a musican who played at either a nightclub or with his band at various gigs. Matt had been loved and spoiled his whole life, Hansuke, like me, was beaten by his father until one day when his father smacked his older cousin, he snapped and beat his father to an inch of his life. Hansuke was immedeatly disowned. He was twelve then.

Matt took while Hansuke only gave. Matt demanded when Hansuke asked. Matt was rough and unrefined, Hansuke was always gentle and dignified. Matt would sometimes be so rough when ever we were in bed, that it would leave bruises and scars in the wake where he touched. When Hansuke and I made love he would kiss away all the pain, and only have my needs in mind, truly it was the best experience I have ever or ever have.

Even the way they kissed was different. Matt would always grab me roughly by the shoulders and pull me towards him. Then we bite my lip, forcing me to open my mouth, as he would shove his tongue roughly inside. He always wanted to show his "affection" in public, like he was showing the world that I was his and only his. Hansuke on the other hand would always surprise me with gently kisses, that slowly led to our lips meating. Hansuke would ask for entrance by delicately moving his tongue over my bottom lip. In public he would only kiss me on the cheek and hold my hand.

Matt tasted like alcohol and a sealed fate, Hansuke tasted like hope and freedom. Hansuke was my saving grace, my angel, my heart.

Before I had met Hansuke I thought that I could never love anyone besides myself, that I wasn't capable of doing do. He proved me wrong, he had given me all of his heart and I gave him all of mine.

I had dated Hansuke for three wonderful years before my father found out. Then everything changed, when he did he automatically arranged a marriage between Matt and I and told me to break up with that "Hyuaga failure".

So I did, I had to. It was either that or let my family's business fail, the only thing that assured me that my older siblings and I would be taken care of forever. Kuro couldn't marry Matt because she had left home as soon as her second year in high school to follow her acting career and neither could Tamaki who was married to a beautiful but lazy woman. That had just left me, as always, to take our father's beatings and torture.

The night that I broke up with Hansuke, it was raining, as if to match our tears. We slept in the same bed that night, but did not make love, we just held onto each other, as if we were the only things in the world that were real. The next morning before I left we shared a chaste kiss, the sweetest that I will probably have for the rest of my life.

That had been just a year ago, though it felt like more. Matt and I weren't married yet, for which I was thankful. Matt and I only had to live with each other and that was in my father's house.

It was one fateful day when without knowing it I walked by Hansuke's apartment building. I had only noticed when I was greeted by the blond apartment manager, Nade. He told me that Hansuke was in his apartment, and that he just gotten off work. I nodded toward him and was about to walk off when Nade called for me, I stopped. Nade just said good luck, as if he knew what I was about to do.

I really didn't know why I was there, I guess maybe I had missed Hansuke, so much that my body led me to him. I felt stupid, what did I think was going to happen? Hansuke probably moved on with his life and found someone else by now. Someone who wasn't broken, who wasn't duty bound. Someone that could and always give all of themselves to him and him alone, which I could not do.

I walked until I was at his door, which read the numbers the numbers B13. I stood there for a few seconds before the door opened and there stood Hansuke, in his 6'5 ft glory. His messy dark blue hair that once covered his soft but narrowed lavender eyes, now was pushed out of his face to reveal his pale white skin, his plump pink lips in a slight O. He was shocked but pleasantly so.

**Hansuke's POV, Hansuke's POV, Hansuke's POV, Hansuke's POV, Hansuke's**

Nade had called right after I had taken my jacket off, to tell me that my angel, my heart was heading up to my room. It has been a year since I last saw her light teal cat like eyes. I heart cried for her every night when I went to bed alone, I felt terrible not for coveting another's fiancé but for not having been able to keep her in my arms longer. I missed the way her dark red locks felt as my hand caressed them, or the way her light pink pouty mouth would look on the rare occasions that she smiled. I missed how when we embraced that my form would engulf her tiny pixy like one. I missed how her pale and sometimes sickly skin would glow in the moon light., how her none exsistent eyebrows would raise just ever so slightly when she was happy. But most of all I missed how she would wake up extra early trying to not wake me up to make a breakfats that would turn out horrid. How when she thought no one was looking she make silly faces at a passing child who was upset. How she would come in and get under my covers and whisper so softly "I love you".

So I was truly happy when I opened the door to see her. The dark circles that surrounded her eyes had darkened, her once midneck lenghth hair is now at her shoulders. When I saw her I felt my mouth form a slight "O". Gaara looked slightly surprised when she saw me, that I was curious if she was even going to say 'Hi'.

**Gaara's POV**

We stared at each other for only a few seconds before I stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Hansuke's waist and buried her face into shirt. Trying so desperately not to cry, but failed. I afraid at first that he wouldn't hug me, but I was wrong. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder and gently led me inside, shutting the door as her did so. When I looked up at him, I saw tears burning his eyes.

He was about to talk when I stood on my tiptoes to brush my lips against his. This action automatically sent electricity through me like it had always done. I felt him pull away quickly, looking at me with questioning eyes.

I bent my head in shame, 'Why did I do this' I questioned myself. I felt his long fingers gently lift my chin so that I faced him.

"Gaara-chan?" He asked in his beautiful voice that made me want to hear more. "Why?" Hansuke asked, I knew this was coming.

"I'm, I'm sorry." I whispered, feeling tears sting my eyes, this was so painful, to be so close to him but still so far away. I looked up to see his eyes, filled with hurt and confusion. "I think that I better leave." I said quietly as I said this he just slowly nodded, saying a quiet 'Yea, maybe you should.' He turned and went into a room that I knew was the bathroom, as I turned to leave I saw that there were still pictures of us on the walls. I felt my heart break more then it had in the past year, all I did was hurt him by coming here. I hurt the one I love the most.

I heard the shower start, and with that a new mindset began. I wouldn't marry Matt, my siblings were fine on there own, and I could make it on my own without my father or his money. And so I started walking toward the bathroom door.

I turned open the knob and through the shower curtain saw Hansuke's silloute. Making sure that he didn't hear me come in, I quickly and quietly stripped off my clothing. Slowly almost hesitantly I walked towards the curtain and stepped into the shower. Hansuke was facing the other way and letting his lean muscular body get drenched.

I wrapped my arms around his stomach, which still had his six pack I silently noticed, pressing my nude form to his. He stiffened at first only to turn around in my arms to look at me with surprise.

"Ga-Gaara." He stuttered out surprised. I then cupped his face in my hands, looking at him deeply.

"I love you and only you Hansuke, I don't want to marry Matt," I said seriously, "I only want to spend the rest of my life happy, and I can't do that with out you." At this I felt his arms tighten around me just ever so slightly.

"I love you too Gaara. I've missed you so much." He then pressed his soft lips against mine softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck, arching my back.

Hansuke then slid his tongue over my lower lip, asking for permission as always for entrance to which I obliged. We slipped our tongues into each others hott wet mouths, exploring the others, only separating when our air ran out.

I felt Hansuke's hands slide down my hips to my butt, just stroking it ever so slightly. I could tell that he was getting excited because of his arousal that was rubbing against my inner thigh. I moaned softly.

Hansuke then lifted me up and pressed me gently to the wall, allowing me to wrap my thin long legs around his waist. Hansuke started leaving a trail of soft kisses down my thoat, I moved my head so that he could get better access. Then while he found a particular part of my neck that he enjoyed sucking on, his right hand found my breast and started kneading it gently. Making me moan and arch my back even more so.

Hansuke's mouth left my neck to start suckling and licking the neglected breast. I was gasping for air now. How did he still know all the right spots I asked myself as he continued to please me. We probably would have finished the 'job' there if the water hadn't gone icy cold. When that happened, Hansuke stopped for a second to shut off the water and to pick me up bridal style. While he was walking to the door, I started licking his throat. I heard him moan.

I continued to lick and nip at his neck until finally I was laid onto his bed. Hansuke was about to get on me, when I gently pushed him down onto his back. He looked at me in his lustful state as I licked him, continuing to go lower and lower with my tongue, leaving a trail of my saliva. I heard him moan my name, I had to smile a little at that. I finally stopped when I came to his arousal. It most certainly put Matt's to shame. Not only was it longer, but it was thicker.

I then started licking the tip of it, hearing Hansuke moan in pleasure I continued to lick it until I found it perfectly wet. That's when I put his warmth into my mouth, I felt him thrust upwards still moaning. I moved my head up and down until I felt him cum into my mouth. I swallowed the salty liquid looking at him intently as he looked at apologetically.

"Now Gaara, let me please you." He gently grabbed me by the shoulders and rolled me around so that I was under him. I spread my legs when I saw him move towards my heat. He started licking me, pushing his tongue inside me, I moaned out his name. He only when I came and cum was every where. My eyes widened slightly embarrassed, how could I have cum so quickly. My embarassment was quickly forgotten when I saw him lick my cum off his face and start to rub it on his manhood.

Hansuke licked his fingers, and started inserting them, pumping a little fatster each time one more was inserted in until I was stretched enough. Then he slid his lenghth inside of me. I gasped, as he came out. Hansuke looked at me to see if I was okay and if he should go further, I nodded in confirmation. As her started coming in and out, finding the right rythym I felt his right hand next to my face and his left kneading my breast.

We moved our hips in perfect synchronization, we moaned out each others names. I was coming closer and closer to my climax, I knew I was about to scream I felt his mouth on mine. We kissed until both of came, his seed now inside of me once again.

Both of us were gasping for air as we laid next to each other, holding tightly on to one another. Hansuke mover me so that I was on top of him, I laid my head on his chest. Listening to his eratic heart beat calm down. Once we were both calmed, Hansuke whispered into my ear "I love you my Angel."

All I could say in return was "I love you too, my light." Soon we fell asleep still holding onto each other.


End file.
